The Bond of Twins
by Starlight Angel
Summary: A new enemy has shown up and the chibi scouts have their work cut out for them. What is happening to Chibi Neptune? Based on Angel Raye's Chibi Scouts.
1. Chapter One

Hi Everyone! I have decided to write a story about our two favorite twins,  
Hope and Faith. This story is centered on their bond as sisters and best  
friends. Here is the address for my webpage which has all of the fanfiction  
written about the chibi scout generation:   
http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/chibiscoutstories  
Here is the web address for angel raye's site also:  
http://www.angelfire.com/anime3/chibiscouts  
Enjoy ^_^  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own sailormoon and the chibi scouts, with the exception  
of Rini, belong to Angel Raye.  
  
*~**~*  
The Bond of Twins  
By: Starlight Angel  
*~**~*  
  
Chapter One  
*****  
  
"I'll race you to the car!" Faith said as she sprinted toward's Haruka's  
sports car. Hope quickly followed.  
"Not fair! You got a headstart," Hope yelled ahead playfully. Both girls  
laughed as they reached their destination. Haruka and Michiru looked on with  
smiles.  
"Now come girls, we must not stand here all day," Michiru said as she opened  
the door for her daughters.  
"That's right, we don't want to be late for the festival," Haruka added.   
Both girls nodded as they put on their seatbelts and were soon on their way to  
the festival.  
  
***  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hope screamed as a frog fell onto her lap. She jumped up  
and spilled the drink she had been holding all over her navy blue kimono. Gloria  
promptly burst out laughing and Hope's eyes started to tear up. Faith saw the  
distressed look on her sister's face and immediatly became furious. She walked   
towards Gloria and shoved her.  
"Hey! What did you do that for," Gloria screamed angrily. Faith glared at her.  
"You know perfectly well why!" Faith shouted back, "you made my sister upset!"   
Gloria shoved Faith back. This resulted in an all out brawl. Ariel and   
yelled at the two to stop but neither listened and continued to fight. Daisy and   
Maggie did their best to separate the two, but to no avail.  
"What's going on here!" Raye asked as she and Annika arrived at the picnic area  
saw Faith and Gloria fighting and Hope's ruined kimono. Mina and Michiru soon   
showed up to survey the scene.  
"Faith!"  
"Gloria!"  
Both mothers quickly ran to their daughters and split them apart.  
"What happened here?" Haruka asked as she and Lita arrived on the scene.  
"Gloria played a prank on Hope, and Faith and Gloria got into a fight," Madelyn  
answered.  
"Gloria Kathrine Aino, apologize this minute," Mina commanded. Gloria mumbled an  
apology. Mina led Gloria towards the parking lot as she reprimended her the whole  
way. Haruka turned firmly towards Faith.  
"Faith, you know better then to fight," Haruka said in a sturn voice as Michiru  
made her way towards Hope to help clean her kimono. Faith looked down at her feet  
in shame.  
"I know, but Gloria was picking on Hope," Faith muttered. Haruka's look softened  
a bit.  
"I know you only wanted to help your sister, but you know better then to fight.  
We'll discuss punishment when we get home," Haruka said, "Michiru, I'm going to   
take Faith home, could you get a ride home with Raye later? I would hate for you  
and Hope have to go home so soon."  
"No Haruka, I think we can all go home. Do you mind Hope?" Michiru asked as she  
looked down at a distressed looking Hope.  
"I don't mind Michiru-mama," Hope answered, "I need to get cleaned up anyway."  
Michiru nodded in agreement.  
"Good-bye," Haruka and Michiru called to the others as they walked towards their  
car.  
  
***  
  
Faith sighed. She was grounded from tv and going outside for the weekend. She  
laid down on her bed and fingered her let down hair out of her face.  
"I'm sorry you got in trouble because of me," Hope said softly from her bed.  
Faith smiled warmly at her.  
"It's okay, Gloria deserved it," Faith said, "besides, you're my sister, and we  
have to stick together." Hope smiled brightly at her sister and nodded.  
"Hai, you're my best friend Faith," Hope said as she sat on Faith's bed and hugged  
her. Faith hugged her back.  
"You're mine too. I don't know what I would do without you," Faith said as they  
broke apart. Hope nodded in agreement and they laid down together and fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
"This planet has a great deal of energy," a light voice said as she looked in a   
crystal ball, the glowing orb of Earth shining within it.  
"Yes it does, mistress," a woman with light green hair said, "should I send an   
energy-drainer to the planet?"  
"Hai," the light voice said. The other woman bowed and disappeared.  
The first woman smirked as she glanced at the crystal ball. 'Look out Earth, your  
energy will be mine.'  
  
***  
  
The woman with light green hair arrived in a park. She looked around and smirked.  
'This place is perfect to put the energy-drainer,' she thought. She then opened a  
bag of black ninja stars and took one out and stuck it into a nearby flower. Black  
smoke rose from the flower, and it began to take the form of a woman with white hair  
and vine-like arms and legs.  
"Drain the humans of their energy," she commanded. The monster nodded.  
"As you wish Lyrane," the youma answered.  
Lyrane disappeared.  
  
***  
  
Annika and Hope sweatdroped. Faith and Gloria were still mad at each other, and   
the only time they talked was when they were giving each other snide remarks. The  
others looked on in mild amusement at Annika and Hope's expressions.  
Annika sighed. "Gloria, why do you always have to talk back to the teacher?"  
Gloria folded her arms, "She yelled at me."  
"That's because you weren't paying attention during class," Ariel pointed out.  
"So what," Gloria snapped.  
"You should have been paying attention," Faith snapped at her, "besides, aren't  
you already in enough trouble? You already had your allowance taken away to pay  
for the cleaning of Hope's kimono."  
"Shut up Faith!" Gloria yelled back and was about to lunge at her when they heard  
screams as they passed by a park.  
"Sounds like trouble," Maggie stated. The others nodded and hid behind some brush.  
"Transform," Rini said.  
"MARS POWER.."  
"VENUS POWER.."  
"MERCURY POWER.."  
"MOON COSMIC POWER.."  
"JUPITER POWER.."  
"SATURN POWER.."  
"PLUTO POWER.."  
"NEPTUNE POWER.."  
"URANUS POWER.."  
"MAKE-UP!"  
In an array of different colors, the chibi senshi stood. They ran towards the screams  
and saw a youma draining energy from a young couple.  
"Stop right there!" Cosmic Moon shouted and caught the youma's attention, "How dare  
you drain the energy of a young couple, time with the one you love is wonderful and you  
ruined it for them. I'm the pretty sailor suited soldier of the Moon, Sailor Cosmic Moon!  
And in the name of the moon.."  
"And our planets," the chibi scouts chimed in.  
"We will punish you!" they all finished. The monster released the people and sent a vine  
at Cosmic Moon. She quickly dodged out of the way, but was unprepared when another vine  
was sent at her and wrapped around her. Gold and silver specks of energy began to drain   
out of her body.  
"Cosmic Moon!" the chibi scouts screamed. Chibi Jupiter and Chibi Pluto looked at each   
other and nodded.  
"Jupiter Deadly Lightning Bolt!"  
"Rippled Timestream!"  
The attacks were sent towards the youma, but it was too quick and dodged it, Cosmic Moon  
screaming in pain as her energy continued to drain from her body. Suddenly she detransformed  
and became silent. The other chibi scouts looked on in horror.  
"Stream Reflection!" Chibi Neptune screamed out as she looked for a weakness. She found  
one.  
"Chibi Uranus," Chibi Neptune stated, "use your sword and chop off the creature's arm."  
Chibi Uranus nodded and powered up.  
"Vibrating Sword Blast!"  
The attack sliced through the youma's arm and released Rini. Suddenly, glowing gold, white,   
and silver specks came from the youma and it's decapitated arm and flowed into Rini. She   
stirred as she regained energy. She felt a new power in her body and her heart-shaped locket  
gained a silver star in the middle. A new transformation phrase entered her mind.  
"Moon Cosmic Star Power, Make-up!"  
In an array of pink and gold ribbons and silver stars, Super Sailor Cosmic Moon stood. The  
other chibi scouts looked on in amazement and the youma looked on in horror as Cosmic Moon  
brought out her staff that was now colored pink and gold.  
"Silver Star Moonlight Kiss!"  
A shimering silver light shot out and destroyed the youma upon contact. The other chibi  
scouts cheered and ran up to Cosmic Moon.  
"Wow! You got a new transformation!" Chibi Saturn said, a look of enthusiasum on her face.  
Cosmic Moon looked down at her team and smiled. "Lets detransform and go home." The others  
nodded and did as they were told.  
  
***  
  
'Who were those little girls who destroyed my youma?' the woman with the crystal ball asked  
herself as she watched her youma being destroyed. 'They will prove annoying, I must get rid  
of them.'  
  
***  
  
End of Chapter One 


	2. Chapter Two

Hi again Everyone! Here is Chapter Two of my new story!   
Here is the address for my webpage which has all of the fanfiction  
written about the chibi scout generation:   
http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/chibiscoutstories  
Here is the web address for angel raye's site also:  
http://www.angelfire.com/anime3/chibiscouts  
Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own sailor moon and all the chibi scouts, with the exception  
of Rini, belong to Angel Raye.  
  
*~**~*  
The Bond of Twins  
By: Starlight Angel  
*~**~*  
  
Chapter Two  
*****  
  
"Wow, you got a new transformation?" Venus asked at the next scout meeting.  
Rini nodded.  
"I don't really know how it happened. One minute I had my energy being drained,  
and the next I felt a new power," Rini explained. The others nodded solumnly.  
"I hope this doesn't turn out to be a new enemy," Mercury stated. The others  
nodded in agreement.  
"Whether we do or not, we need to be on our guard just in case," Mars said,  
receiving a round of 'yes's and 'of course's.  
Pluto watched from a dark corner, a look of pained knowledge on her face. 'I  
wish I could let them know..'  
  
***  
  
"It's mind-boggling and wonderful at the same time," Michiru said as she and  
Haruka made their way to their quarters. "What would make Small Lady suddenly  
receive a power-up?"  
"I don't know, I'm worried though, some force felt Small Lady needed that  
power-up, and I have a feeling she will need it soon," Haruka answered. Michiru  
nodded slowly, still contemplating the situation.  
Michiru sighed. "Only time will tell," she said, "I just hope no one gets  
hurt."  
"Hai," Haruka agreed as she and Michiru opened the door to enter their quarters.  
  
***  
  
"I wonder what is going to happen," Hope mused aloud after she and Faith had  
been tucked in. Faith faced her sister to see a curious look on her face.  
"I do too," Faith agreed, "I just hope this isn't another big enemy. It seems  
every time we have a big enemy, someone gets hurt or has to have therapy sessions."  
Hope shuddered at that, the fight with Lord Sardonyx coming to mind.  
"I know, I remember when Ariel was possessed by Sard, she almost killed Madelyn,  
Gloria, and Annika," Hope said, "I'm glad that Ariel doesn't blame herself for   
that very much anymore." There were a few moments of silence after that. "Faith,  
if I was ever possessed like that, and I hurt you, would you forgive me for it?"  
Faith looked at her sister in surprise. "Of course I would, because it wouldn't  
be your fault." Hope smiled, feeling reassured. "Besides, nothing could ever make  
me so upset with you I wouldn't forgive you. You're my sister, and I love you. I  
promise you I will always be here for you no matter what happens."  
Hope looked into Faith's sapphire eyes, and tears began to stream down her face.  
"Thank you, Faith. I feel the same way," Hope said as she smiled at her sister,  
"and I promise you, I will always be here for you too." Faith got out of her bed  
and latched her pinky with Hope's.  
"Friends forever, sisters for much longer then that," Faith said and made her way  
back to her bed.  
With that said, both sisters, fell peacefully to sleep.  
  
***  
  
"Lyrane," the light voice called. The woman with light green hair and eyes appeared.  
"You called for me Princess Venedyla?" Lyrane asked. Venedyla nodded, her silvery-  
blue hair falling in cascades of thick hair trailing to her ankles as she stood. Her  
gold and blue eyes staring down at the other woman.  
"Have you gathered any energy for me?" she asked in a calm, light voice. Lyrane   
bowed her head in shame.  
"Not yet mistress, but I will soon, I guarentee it," Lyrane said, a small hint of  
panic in her voice.  
Venedyla sighed in disappointment. "Then hurry and gather some!" she yelled annoyed.  
Lyrane quickly bowed to her mistress and disappeared.  
  
***  
  
Hope closed her eyes to relax a bit during the lesson. She felt restless, there was  
going to be another attack soon, she could feel it, and by the look on Annika's face,  
she could feel it too. A sharp headache suddenly came and the siloette of a woman  
appeared. She didn't get a good look at the woman because as suddenly as it came, it   
was gone. 'Who had it been?' Hope asked herself, 'could it be the enemy?'  
After what seemed like an eternity, the school bell rang, releasing the 3rd grade   
class to go home. Hope glanced at Annika and she glanced back.  
"Do you feel it too?" Annika asked Hope. Hope nodded. Soon they were all walking  
home. Rini wasn't with them since she had an after school study session with some  
classmates.  
"Hope, are you alright? You seem awfully quiet today," Faith asked. Hope was about  
to answer when they heard a scream.  
  
***  
  
Lyrane took out her bag of ninja stars and threw one at a clock tower. Black smoke  
radiated from the clock, as the clock began to form into a youma.  
"Energy-drainer, suck the humans dry of energy!" she commanded. The youma gave a  
smirk and bowed.  
"My pleasure."  
With that the youma began to drain the energy of a young man. He screamed in pain,  
and those around him screamed in fear and ran away from the rampaging youma. Lyrane  
watched off in the distance, she would make sure this youma succeeded.  
"Stop right there!" came a voice. "How dare you attack innocent people, I'm Sailor  
Chibi Venus, and in the name of the Moon, Venus and the other planets of this solar  
system.."  
"We'll punish you!" came the rest of the chibi scouts.  
"Not if I can help it," the youma replied in a sinister voice and sent a ball of   
powerful light blue energy at the chibi scouts. Unfortunatly, not all of the chibi  
scouts dodged it, and Chibi Uranus and Chibi Jupiter were hit. Both fell backwards  
and groaned in pain.   
"Faith!" Chibi Neptune yelled as she ran towards her sister.  
"Daisy!" Chibi Pluto yelled as she began to make her way towards the fallen Chibi  
Jupiter.  
The youma suddenly sent a vine towards them, but Chibi Pluto jumped in front of it.   
She screamed in pain as garnet and green colored specks of energy were drained from   
her body.  
"Chibi Pluto!" Chibi Jupiter yelled weakly as she made her way to her knees. Chibi  
Mercury was typing at her computer to find a weakness.  
"Scouts, aim for the center of the clock in its stomach," Chibi Mercury yelled.  
"Venus Beautiful Shockwave!"  
"Mars Firestorm!"  
"Silent Gash!"  
The three attacks weakened the youma's hold on a now detransformed Maggie. Out of   
center of the clock, glowing garnet, white, and green specks of energy entered Maggie's  
body as a new power overwelmed her. The new transformation phrase entering her mind.  
"Pluto Star Power, Make-up!"  
In an array of garnet and green ribbons and clocks, Super Sailor Chibi Pluto stood.  
"How dare you attack my friend, I am the future time guardian, guided by the planet  
Pluto, I am Sailor Chibi Pluto! And in the name of Pluto and the New Moon, I will   
punish you!" All of the other chibi scouts looked in awe.  
"Maggie?" Chibi Jupiter said quietly. Chibi Pluto powered up.  
"Pluto Time and Space Cyclone!"  
The attack flew from Maggies garnet rod and hit the youma in the stomach, destroying  
it instantly.  
Lyrane looked on annoyed. 'Those stupid brats! They will pay for this!' she thought  
as she disappeared.  
"Faith! Faith! Are you okay?!" Hope asked frantically as she held onto the unconscious  
frame of her sister. Hope began to panic as tears of fright filled her eyes. "We need  
to get her to Aunt Amy quick!"  
  
***  
  
Venedyla watched Hope's panic attack through her crystal ball. 'Such energy coming  
from that small child when the other is hurt,' she thought, 'they are obviously really  
close, this bond could prove useful to me.' An evil smirk marred her delicate features.  
A small silvery-blue ball of energy went from her fingertips and into the crystal ball.  
"You will be useful to me child, your energy will help bring me back to my glory."  
  
***  
  
Hope was laying awake in her bed. She was relieved that Faith would be alright, and  
out of the hospital wing tomorrow afternoon, which meant she wouldn't be at school the  
next day. She sighed, she missed her sister not being there beside her. 'I'll see you  
tomorrow as soon as I get home from school, I promise you Faith,' Hope quietly vowed to  
herself.  
At another part of the palace, a sleeping Faith smiled, somehow knowing her sister's  
promise.  
Later that night, while Hope was asleep, a silvery-blue ball of energy entered Hope and  
Faith's room. It floated for a moment and found its target. The ball of energy slowly  
entered Hope's chest. She immediatly coughed, and fell back asleep.  
In the palace wing, Faith tossed and turned, somehow feeling her sister's unconscious  
distress.  
  
***  
  
End of Chapter Two. 


	3. Chapter Three

Hi Everyone! I'm back again with the next chapter of my new story!   
Here is the address for my webpage which has all of the fanfiction  
written about the chibi scout generation:   
http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/chibiscoutstories  
Here is the web address for angel raye's site also:  
http://www.angelfire.com/anime3/chibiscouts  
Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own sailor moon and the chibi scouts, with the exception  
of Rini, belong to Angel Raye.  
  
*~**~*  
The Bond of Twins  
By: Starlight Angel  
*~**~*  
  
Chapter Three  
*****  
  
"It seems that we have an enemy to deal with, there have been increasing  
numbers of youma attacks on the city," Mercury stated a few days later, "what   
I would like to know is, why are the chibi scouts receiving power-ups? At   
first I thought it was just going to be Small Lady, but Chibi Pluto recently   
received a power-up."  
The other senshi nodded in agreement. "What I want to know is, what is the  
enemy going to do with the energy they keep attempting to take," Saturn added,  
"all of our previous energy-draining enemies have had a purpose for the energy  
and I have a feeling the result won't be pretty."  
"I agree with Saturn, I feel an evil force gaining strength," Mars said,   
"we need to let the chibi scouts know the situation so they will be more on  
guard then they currently are." A round of agreements answered that statement.  
Pluto sighed in her seat, she wished she could tell them what was going to  
happen. She glanced at Uranus and Neptune and tears filled her eyes. 'I  
hope they will forgive me for not telling them.'  
  
***  
  
Hope put her hand on her head. She had a headache. 'Where did I get these  
headaches from? I usually never get headaches,' she thought. She glanced up  
at the clock. '10 more minutes.' She glanced around the room. Annika was  
drawing, Ariel was reading a book, and Gloria looked like she was waiting for  
something to happen. 'I wouldn't be surprised if in any second, I heard a  
scream or gasp.' Two minutes later, a surprised yelp came from the teacher.  
Her shirt was coved in blue ink, and Gloria burst out laughing.  
"Gloria Aino, you have time out," the teacher said as she pointed to a corner.  
"I don't have to listen to you! You're not my mother!" Gloria snapped back.  
"That's it young lady, I'm giving you a note to take home to your mother, and  
I will call her and explain what happened as soon as the bell rings." Gloria  
groaned. Annika, Ariel, and Hope sighed. 'Why is it Gloria can't stay out of  
trouble?' Hope asked herself and shrugged. She knew she would never know.  
  
***  
  
Faith burst out laughing when she heard what Gloria did.  
"Well at least someone else has a sense of humor," Gloria mumbled as she held  
the note from her teacher in one hand and her lunch box in another. The others  
sighed.  
"You know you really should stop playing pranks, if not at home then at school,"  
Annika told her friend quietly. Gloria just mumbled at that comment.   
Hope's headache returned. She squinted her eyes for a few seconds and then  
the headache was gone. Faith noticed Hope squint and looked at her questioningly.  
"Are you okay, Hope?" Faith asked. Hope looked over at her sister and nodded.  
"Just a brief headache, nothing to worry about," she said quietly. Faith   
nodded, dismissing the subject.  
'Something isn't right,' Faith thought as she glanced back at her sister. 'She's  
not telling me something, I can feel it somehow.'  
'I wonder about this enemy,' Hope thought, 'last time the chibi scouts fought in  
a battle against them, Maggie got a power-up. I wonder if it will happen to another  
one of us.'  
  
***  
  
"Lyrane, come forth!" Venedyla ordered. Lyrane immediatly appeared.  
"You called for me mistress," asked Lyrane in a meek voice.  
"Have you gathered any energy for me?" Venedyla asked in a commanding voice. Lyrane  
struggled not to let her nervousness show.  
"No mistress, those blasted Sailor Scouts keep interfering with my work," she   
answered. Venedyla looked upon her with disapproval clearly written on her face.  
"I am going to give you one more chance, if you don't gather any energy in this  
next mission, you will be dispossed of." Lyrane looked upon her mistress with fear  
in her eyes. "Am I understood?"  
"Hai mistress," Lyrane said quickly and bowed before she disappeared in a flash of  
green light.  
"Shirina, you may enter," Venedyla stated as soon as Lyrane had disappeared.  
"As you wish mistress," a woman with bright orange hair and orange eyes said as she  
entered the sapphire throne room.  
"You are next in line for a mission, if Lyrane fails, you will take her place." the  
princess stated. Shirina smiled smugly.  
"As you wish," Shirina said and bowed.   
Before Shirina left, Venedyla stated, "If Lyrane fails, destroy her." Shirina smirked.  
"Of course, mistress," and with that, she disappeared in a flash of orange light.  
  
***  
  
Lyrane walked around Crystal Tokyo at a fast pace. 'I need a place full of people to  
plant this last youma,' she thought frantically. She finally stopped when she reached  
the local elementary school. She smirked. 'This is perfect! Children have great   
amounts of energy.' She took out her bag of ninja stars and threw it into a nearby  
bush. Black smoke came from the bush and it took a human-like shape.  
"Energy-drainer, drain the energy of young children," Lyrane demanded. The youma   
complied, and went after a group of young girls.  
  
***  
  
Annika stiffened. "I feel a negative force." The other's stopped and looked around.  
Suddenly, screams were heard coming from a group of girls behind them. They looked at  
each other and nodded. They went into a deserted alley.  
"Mars Power.."  
"Mercury Power.."  
"Venus Power.."  
"Jupiter Power.."  
"Neptune Power.."  
"Uranus Power.."  
"Saturn Power.."  
"Pluto Star Power.."  
"Moon Cosmic Star Power.."  
"MAKE-UP!!"  
In an array of different color ribbons, the chibi scouts stood.  
"Stop right there! How dare you attack a group of innocent girls on their way home   
from school! I won't allow it! I'm the pretty sailor suited soldier of the new moon,  
Sailor Cosmic Moon! And in the name of the new moon.."  
"And our planets," chimed in the chibi scouts.  
"We'll punish you!" They finished together. The youma smirked as it continued to   
drain the energy of a brown-haired girl. Recognition struck Chibi Saturn.  
"Kara!" Chibi Saturn shouted in horror. "How dare you harm my friend!"  
"Silent Gash!"  
The attack hit the youma causing it to drop Kara. Cosmic Moon caught her before she  
hit the ground and placed her in a safe area. The youma gave Chibi Saturn a look of   
hatred and shot vines at her. She braced herself to be hit, but it never came instead,   
she saw the struggling form of Chibi Mercury in front of her, light and dark blue specks   
of energy draining from her body.  
"Chibi Mercury!" the group cried as Chibi Saturn tried to break her free. She did  
her best to untangle her friend, but was then caught up in them herself. Chibi Saturn  
tried to break herself free, but to no avail. Purple and Black specks of energy   
draining from her body. The two youngest chibi scouts screamed in pain.  
"Stream Reflection!"  
"Vibrating Sword Blast!"  
The two attacks combined and broke the youma's hold on a now detransformed Ariel and  
Madelyn.  
"Jupiter Deadly Lightning Bolt!"  
The attack surprised the youma, and destroyed the energy-draining vines. Light and  
dark blue and white specks entered Ariel's body, black, purple, and white specks entered   
Madelyn's. The two regained consciousness and a new power filled their bodies.  
"Mercury Star Power.."  
"Saturn Star Power.."  
"MAKE-UP!"  
In an array of purple mist and light blue ice, Super Sailor Chibi Saturn and Super  
Sailor Chibi Mercury stood.  
"I'm the revolutionary sailor soldier, guided by the planet of silence, Saturn. I'm  
Sailor Chibi Saturn!"  
"I'm the intellectual sailor soldier, guided by the planet of wisdom, Mercury. I'm   
Sailor Chibi Mercury!"  
"And in the name of Saturn, Mercury, and the New Moon, we will destroy you!" the two  
sailor soldiers finished together. The youma looked a bit peeved at the two younger  
scouts, while the other scouts looked at the two in amazement.  
"Mercury Freezing Snowstorm!"  
"Saturn Glaive Avengence!"  
The two attacks hit the youma with deadly accuracy, destroying it on contact. Lyrane  
watched this in terror and anger. She threw an energy blast at the chibi scouts, knocking  
them down.  
"You little brats! How dare you destroy my youma!" she screamed angrily as she threw  
another blast at them. The chibi scouts groaned in pain at the surprise attacks, and  
looked over at their attacker.  
"Tsk tsk tsk..." came another voice. Lyrane turned around to see Shirina standing  
behind her. "You failed her majesty for the last time," Shirina said as she gathered  
a large ball of energy in her hand.  
"No, you wouldn't!" Lyrane said cowering.  
"I've been given orders to do so," Shirina stated coldly, and threw the ball of energy  
at her inferior. Lyrane screamed in pain, and disappeared in a ball of black light.  
"Watch out chibi scouts, don't cross me or you will pay," she said as she disappeared.  
The chibi scouts sat stunned and horrified at what they had just seen.  
"It looks like we have seen a glimpse of what our enemy can do," Cosmic Moon stated  
solumnly. The chibi scouts nodded and detransformed.  
A sudden image flashed through Hope's mind. The image was of a woman with long   
silvery-blue hair in a throne, her features weren't visable, but she was obviously of  
high rank. As soon as the image was there it was gone. 'I wonder who she is,' Hope  
thought as she and the rest of the chibi scouts made their way home.  
  
***  
  
"Lyrane has failed me, but the little bit of energy she did gain will be helpful to  
my purpose," Venedyla said to herself as she held a small ball of energy that she had  
received from Kara. She looked over at her crystal ball to observe Hope falling asleep.  
'Sleep peacefully while you can young one, because soon you will be plagued by my  
nightmares.'  
  
***  
  
Faith looked over at her sister's peacefully sleeping form. 'I don't know why, but  
something tells me she's in danger,' Faith thought as she watched her sister sleep.  
With this unpleasent thought, Faith fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
***  
  
End of Chapter Three. 


	4. Chapter Four

Hi again everyone! I'm back with the 4th chapter of my story!   
Here is the address for my webpage which has all of the fanfiction  
written about the chibi scout generation:   
http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/chibiscoutstories  
Here is the web address for angel raye's site also:  
http://www.angelfire.com/anime3/chibiscouts  
I hope you all like it!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own sailor moon and the chibi scouts, with the exception  
of Rini, belong to Angel Raye.  
  
*~**~*  
The Bond of Twins  
By: Starlight Angel  
*~**~*  
  
Chapter Four  
*****  
  
Rini sighed, she had just gotten out of a meeting with the Sailor Scouts.  
'I wish this new enemy hadn't shown up,' she thought, 'now the chibi scouts  
and I have to be cautious, and watch out for one another more then usual.  
This isn't fair! Now, not only do I have to study for my high school entrance  
exam, but I have to fight too. Oh well, I'll be happy as long as no one gets  
hurt.'  
  
***  
  
Hope sat in the music room practicing the piano. The calming melody of the  
music was well appriciated during the arrival of a new enemy. Hope winced in  
pain as soon as she had finished her song. 'Another headache? This is the  
nineth one in two days. What's going on? Something isn't right,' she thought,  
'I think I'll go home and take a nap, maybe that will help.' She turned around  
on the bench and stood up, but quickly fell to the ground. 'Why am I so weak  
all of a sudden?' She grabbed onto the piano bench and stood herself up. She  
took a few steps towards the wall for better support. She soon regained her  
footing, and drowsily made her way to Faith's and her bedroom. As soon as she  
reached the bedroom, she laid down on her bed, closed her eyes, and fell  
asleep.  
  
~~~* Dream *~~~  
  
Hope slowly openned her eyes. After rubbing her eyes a few times as they  
adjusted to the low amount of light in her surroundings. Things began to take  
shape to reveal a dark colored throne room. Hope shivered. The sapphire   
floor felt ice cold through her lavender sundress. Hope tried to stand up, but  
her legs failed her. She looked up at the dais and saw two thrones. A bit  
more light seemed to filter into the ominous room, revealing the shape of   
a woman. The figure had long hair, and light skin. Hope squinted to get a   
better look at the figure, but she couldn't.  
'I wonder who she is,' Hope thought to herself. The figure stood up and   
smirked at her. A glimmer of silvery-blue visable from the form's ankle-length   
hair, a cruel smirk visable on the woman's lips. The woman held her hand in  
front of her and a beam of dark blue light went through her hand and into Hope's  
chest.  
  
~~~* End Dream *~~~  
  
Hope's eyes snapped open. 'That dream was so real,' she thought as she looked  
at the clock next to her bed. '3 o'clock in the afternoon, Faith should be   
getting home from baseball practice soon,' Hope thought as she sat up on her bed  
and looked out the window. "It looks like it might rain," she said to herself  
aloud. She spun her legs over to the side of the bed and tried standing up again.  
She nearly fell on the floor again, but stablized herself quickly. She walked  
into the living room, and walked onto the small balcony that was branched off in  
a corner. She glanced up at the clouds and she felt a slight chill run up her  
spine as a cold breeze passed. A slight drizzle falling from the clouds, Hope  
sighed. 'Why does a new enemy always seem to show up? Some how, I feel that one  
of us chibi scouts are being targeted again, I just hope it isn't Annika again,  
she has been through way too much in her life as far as enemys go. I feel that  
something big will happen with this enemy, somthing none of us chibi scouts have  
experienced before.' During this train of thought, the light drizzle had changed  
to a heavy rain, and the dark blue shirt and white skirt, along with the rest of  
Hope were soaked. Hope took notice of the weather, but made no move to leave the  
balcony. 'Rain sounds so calming, I could stay like this forever,' she thought  
with her head tilted towards the clouded sky. A strong headache suddenly struck  
Hope. She clutched her head in pain as she fell to her knees. After a few moments,  
the headache was gone again. She slowly got to her feet again and looked up at   
the sky once more. She had a really bad feeling about this enemy. 'I just hope my   
instincts are incorrect.'  
  
***  
  
Faith looked around the baseball field as she prepared to bat. The ball was  
thrown from the pitcher's hand, and headed towards her. In a well practiced swing,  
Faith hit the ball into left field, dropped the bat, and started sprinting towards  
first base. Once on first base, she stayed after seeing the ball had been   
retrieved by another player. Suddenly, the cloudy sky began to let drizzle fall,  
and soon after that, heavy rain. Faith sighed as she heard her coach blow the  
whistle that announced the end of practice. She reluctantly got off the baseball  
field and grabbed her glove. She then went to the parking lot, where Haruka was  
waiting for her.  
"Hi Faith, how was practice?" Haruka asked.  
"It was fine Haruka-papa, do you want to play catch with me?" Faith asked hopefully.  
Haruka chuckled and shook her head.  
"It's raining Faith, I think we should get home before we get more wet then we   
already are, or I think Michiru will have a fit," Haruka said with a grin. Faith  
sighed dejectedly and climbed into the car.  
A small headache hit Faith all of a sudden. After a few moments, it was gone.  
'That was strange,' Faith thought, 'where did that headache come from all of a   
sudden?'  
  
***  
  
"Shirina, come forth!," Venedyla ordered. An orange flash was visable, and from  
it came Shirina.  
"You called for me mistress," Shirina replied.  
"It is time for you to prove your skills to me," Venedyla said. Shirina nodded.  
"I will not fail you majesty," and with that Shirina exited.  
Venedyla smirked. 'I do not tolerate failure.'  
  
***  
  
Daisy and Maggie sighed on their way home from school. 'Ah man, not another  
research project,' Daisy thought, 'now I won't be able to leave my quarters until  
it's finished.'  
Ariel, Hope, and Annika had huge grins on their faces, as they held good test  
papers, while Gloria and Faith grumbled at their bad test scores.  
"You two should really study more," Ariel stated. This received more grumbles  
from Gloria and Faith.  
"Hai, if you two don't shape up, you'll be like my mom was as far as grades go,"  
Rini interjected. Faith and Gloria grumbled once again.  
"Well, I say we stop for something sweet," Madelyn said to give Faith and Gloria   
a break from the others. The other's eyes lit up at the aspect of a snack.  
"Okay, look! There's an icecream stand across the street," Daisy pointed out.  
The other girls cheered, and crossed the street at a nearby crosswalk.  
"What can I do for you girls?" the icecream vendor asked as soon as the girls  
reached the icecream stand.  
"Vanilla," Maggie said.  
"Strawberry," came Daisy's reply.  
"Anything but chocolate," Ariel and Madelyn said, remembering the incedent in which  
they ate an entire chocolate cake by themselves.  
"Mint chip, please," came Hope's reply.  
"Cookie dough for me," came Faith's enthusiastic reply.  
"Chocolate!" Rini said, her mouth watering at the thought of icecream.  
"Carmel swirl, please," Annika said politely.  
"Cookies 'n cream!" Gloria said with a huge grin on her face, bad test grade   
forgotten for the moment.  
The icecream vendor gave the girls a warm smile and gave them their order. Ariel  
happily licked her strawberry icecream, and Madelyn did the same with her rasberry  
icecream.  
Annika stopped in her tracks. "I sense an evil presence nearby." As if on cue, a  
scream could be heard.  
  
***  
  
Shirina walked around Crystal Tokyo looking for a target. 'Lyrane was an idiot for  
not specifying a target, it's too difficult to gain energy from more then one person.'  
She looked around and looked at the icecream vendor serving a large group of girls.  
'A person who is so happy with their job must have large amounts of energy.' Shirina  
took out her compact and turned it towards the vendor. She opened it and a black,  
heart-shaped mist flowed into the street light next to her. The street light morphed  
into a youma. The vendor screamed as the youma shot an energy-draining vine at her.  
The vine wrapped around her and began to drain her energy.  
"Stop right there! How dare you attack a nice lady selling icecream to children. I  
will not allow it! I'm the pretty sailor suited soldier of the Moon, Sailor Cosmic   
Moon! And in the name of the Moon.."  
"And our planets," chimed in the chibi scouts.  
"We will punish you!" they finished together. The youma looked at them with an   
unimpressed look on its face. It moved towards them and attacked shooting vines at   
them. Everyone managed to jump out of the way except for Chibi Venus who was now on  
the ground struggling to get free. She screamed as orange and navy blue energy specks  
began to drain from her body.  
"Chibi Venus!" Chibi Mars yelled.  
"Mars Firestorm!"  
The attack singed the youma's left hand, angering it. The youma threw vines at Chibi  
Mars and a nearby Chibi Jupiter. Both were caught of guard, and were also wrapped in  
vines. Red and purple energy specks drained from Chibi Mars, and green and sugar pink  
specks drained from Chibi Jupiter. Soon, Chibi Venus changed back into Gloria. Soon   
following, Chibi Jupiter changed into Daisy, and Chibi Mars turned back into Annika.  
Annika pulled out anti-evil scrolls, chanted the incantation, and shot them at the   
vines holding Gloria, Daisy, and herself. The vines quickly burned up, and purple, red,  
and white energy specks flowed back into Annika. Orange, navey blue, and white specks  
flowed back into Gloria, and green, sugar pink, and white specks flowed back into Daisy.  
All three felt a surge of energy fill their bodies, and new transformation phrases   
entered their minds.  
"Mars Star Power.."  
"Jupiter Star Power.."  
"Venus Star Power.."  
"MAKE-UP!"  
In an array of hearts, fire, and lightning, the three Super Chibi Scouts stood.  
"I'm the spiritual sailor soldier, guided by the planet of fire, Mars. I'm Sailor Chibi  
Mars!"  
"I'm the caring sailor soldier, guided by the planet of love, Venus. I'm Sailor Chibi  
Venus!"  
"I'm the powerful sailor soldier, guided by the planet of nature, Jupiter, I'm Sailor  
Chibi Jupiter!"  
"In the name of Mars, Venus, Jupiter, and the Moon, we will punish you!" The three  
finished in unison. The other chibi senshi looked on in awe.  
"Mars Spiritual Fire Incinorate!"  
"Venus Heart Beam Disolve!"  
"Jupiter Tornadic Lightning Blast!"  
The three attacks combined and destroyed the youma on contact. Shirina looked upon the  
chibi scouts with anger in her eyes.  
"How dare you destroy my youma! You will pay for this chibi brats," Shirina said and  
disappeared.  
All the girls detransformed and began to walk home, talking about the enemy the rest of  
the way home.  
  
***  
  
Venedyla saw the chibi scouts destroy her youma in her crystal ball, and looked upon the  
scene with distaste. 'Shirina has failed me, she will suffer the consequences if she fails  
me again.'  
Venedyla looked at a ball of energy forming in her right hand. 'Such powerful energy  
that young girl has, she is indeed proving to be useful.' She smirked, 'she could become  
a powerful ally.'  
  
***  
  
End of Chapter Four. 


	5. Chapter Five

Hi Minna-san! Here is the 5th chapter of my story! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own sailor moon, and the chibi scouts, with the exception  
of Rini, belong to Angel Raye.  
  
*~**~*  
The Bond of Twins  
By: Starlight Angel  
*~**~*  
  
Chapter Five  
*****  
  
'It looks like we are all going to get power-ups,' Rini thought as she walked  
through the hallways of the Crystal Palace. When she finally got to her room,  
she dropped the heavy school books on her desk and fell onto her bed. With a  
sigh, she took out her homework and tried to begin working on it. She couldn't  
concentrate. 'I wonder what this enemy is gathering energy for, and why when  
one of us chibi scouts gets our energy drained, we get a power-up. Are we  
receiving the energy of the people the youma drained? Or does something in  
the youma trigger our energy to increase?' Rini sighed again, resigning her  
thoughts and started to do her homework.  
  
***  
  
"It seems we are the only ones that haven't had a power-up," Faith stated  
as she and Hope were on their way back from a scout meeting. Hope nodded in  
agreement.  
"It seems we will soon however," Hope said, remembering the previous day when  
Chibi Jupiter, Mars, and Venus received their power-ups. Faith nodded slowly.  
Hope's eyesite suddenly got fuzzy, and she felt extremely weak. A headache  
hit with intense force, and she fell to the floor. Faith turned around  
quickly when she heard a thud behind her, and was greeted with the image of  
her sister laying on the marble floor clutching her head.  
"Hope!" Faith yelled in surprise and concern as she quickly made her way  
to her sister. Faith felt a slight headache hit her as Hope clutched her  
head more tightly and whimpered in pain. Faith flipped open her communicator  
and was about to call for Amy, when the headache subsidded and Hope manovered  
herself into a sitting position.  
"I'm alright," Hope said quickly as she clamped Faith's communicator shut.  
Faith looked at her sister with a look of questioning on her face.  
"We need to call Aunt Amy and have her examine you to see if you're okay,"  
Faith said.  
"I'm alright," Hope repeated and stood up. "There is no need to bother Aunt  
Amy, when there is nothing wrong." Hope plastered a look of assurance on her  
face. Faith hesitated, and finally agreed not to call Amy.  
"Okay, but if this ever happens again, you had better call her, or I'll do  
it myself," Faith said as she and Hope entered their quarters. Hope nodded  
slowly. Silently, the two girls made their way to their bedroom and started  
their homework.  
  
***  
  
Later that night, Faith sighed. She knew something was up with her sister,  
and Hope wouldn't tell her anything. She had tried many times earlier that  
day while they were doing their homework, but she didn't say anything. She  
knew whatever it was that was bothering Hope must have something to do with  
the enemy, since she started acting wierd since Maggie had received her   
power-up. Faith looked at the ceiling as she let her thoughts run rampage  
in her mind. 'Why is Hope keeping so much from me? She tells me everything,'  
Faith hesitated. 'Or at least, she used to tell me everything,' Faith thought  
sadly. A thought then struck her, 'I know she must still feel hurt that I'm  
not allowed to tell her about Sydney, but I've taken an oath not to let anyone  
know about that, so I have a good reason. As far as I know, whatever Hope is  
keeping from me isn't so important that she had to take a vow of secrecy. I   
just don't understand.' With that thought, she looked at the sleeping form of  
her sister. The look on her face made her look like a mouse cornered by a cat.  
She was shaking in her sleep, obviously with fright, and her lip was trembling  
as if she were about to cry. Seeing her sister this way made Faith's agitated  
expression change to worry. Faith climbed out of her bed and sat on the edge  
of Hope's bed. She wrapped her arms around Hope.  
"It's okay Hope," Faith whispered, "I'll always be here for you, even if you  
are shutting me out right now, I want you to know that you are the most important  
person in the world to me, and that I won't let anything bad happen to you."  
Faith then got up and went back to her bed. Faith missed the look of content  
that followed her words.  
  
~~~* Hope's Dream *~~~  
  
She woke up to find herself once again on the sapphire floor of the dark   
throne room. Hope looked up at the dais to see the woman with silvery-blue hair  
sitting in one of the two thrones. "Who are you?" Hope heard herself ask. The  
woman smirked and gracefully got up from her throne.  
"I am Venedyla, princess of the dark star, Andromeda," The woman's cool voice  
answered. Hope shivered because of the woman's icy tone. Venedyla began to  
advance on Hope, and her deep green, flowing, velvet dress shifting lightly at   
her movements. A look of terror spread across Hope's face as she came closer  
and closer. Hope tried desperatly to get to her feet, but found that she was  
too weak and was unable to back away. The woman then raised her hand and had  
her palm facing Hope. Hope began to search for her transformation pen, but was  
horrified by the fact that she didn't have it. Hope began to tremble with   
fright, knowing full well that she wouldn't be able to defend herself. A beam  
of dark blue light shot from Venedyla's palm, and hit Hope in the chest. The  
dream went fuzzy, and Hope was floating in a black void. A warmth enveloped  
her, and the comforting voice of her sister could be heard.  
'...I want you are the most important person in the world to me, and that I  
won't let anything bad happen to you.' The words made Hope feel secure, and  
a content expression passed across her face as she floated in the void.  
  
~~~* End Dream *~~~  
  
Faith tossed and turned. She had sweat plastered to her forehead, and her  
thick hair was in a disarray around her face and pillow. What she was seeing  
didn't comfort her.  
  
~~~* Faith's Dream *~~~  
  
Faith stirred from her place on a cold sapphire floor. She slowly sat up to  
survey her surroundings. What she saw was a throne room with two thrones.   
There was just enough light to see a little more then the outlines of two women.   
One had long silvery-blue hair and a deep green dress with silver embroidery along  
the bottom hem. The other woman had long navy blue hair and a dress identical to  
the first figure's. Both women stood up with exact, graceful movements and began  
to move towards her. Faith quickly stood up and went into a defensive stance.  
It was at this time that she noticed that she was in her senshi form. The two  
woman stopped and smirked.  
"Do you really think you can defend yourselve against us," the one with navy  
blue hair asked in a silky voice. Something about that voice was naggingly  
familiar to Faith.  
"What do you want, and where is my sister?" Faith asked, surprised at the   
question her dream self asked.  
"Why would we let you know that?" the one with silvery-blue hair asked with  
an amused tone in her voice. Both woman raised their hands and pointed their  
palms at Faith. Dark blue energy began to form, and were shot at Faith.  
  
~~~* End Dream *~~~  
  
Faith snapped her eyes open. She breathed heavily as she moved herself into  
a sitting position. 'Who were those people in my dream, and why was I asking  
them where Hope was?' Faith asked herself. She glanced at her sister who seemed  
to be sleeping more peacefully since she had last seen her. 'I have a very  
bad feeling about all this...'  
  
***  
  
"Shirina, come forth!" Venedyla commanded. An orange flash of light revieled  
Shirina.  
"Yes Mistress," Shirina asked shakily.  
"I will not tolerate anymore failure from you or anyone else," Venedyla said in  
an icy tone. "If you fail again, you will suffer the consequences." Shirina  
nodded in understanding. "Now go!" Shirina quickly vanished in a flash of orange  
light.  
Venedyla waved one of her hands over the nearby crystal ball and an image appeared.  
'You will be mine soon little one,' she thought, 'and no one will be able to stop  
me.'  
  
***  
  
"Annika, forget Miyaki, she's not worth it," Hope said gently to Annika on the  
way home from school. Annika sniffled as Gloria put her arm around her.  
"Hope's right, she's just a jerk, and she deserves everything bad that happens  
to her," Gloria said.  
"What happened with Miyaki today?" Faith asked in an exasperated tone.  
"She made fun of her again," Ariel piped in. Everyone, except Annika, Gloria,  
and Hope, sighed.  
"When will that girl learn to just leave Annika alone?" Daisy mused aloud.  
Maggie shrugged.  
"Cheer up Annika, she can't do anything to you when you are with us," Rini said  
reassuringly. Annika wiped her tears and smiled.  
"Thank you everyone," Annika said quietly. Suddenly, a loud scream was heard by  
the group.  
"It seems we have to be going," Faith commented, and the girls ran in the direction  
of the scream.  
  
***  
  
Shirina walked around agitated. This was her last chance to gain energy. She  
walked down the streets of Crystal Tokyo looking for a target. She glanced sideways  
and saw a group of three girls walking home. Shirina smirked. 'Children have large  
amounts of energy,' she thought. She took out her compact and opened it. A heart-  
shaped black mist filtered from it and into a nearby fire hydrant. It slowly formed  
into a youma and attacked the little girls. The girls let out a blood curdling scream  
as the youma wrapped one of its arms around one little girl.  
"Stop right there! How dare you attack innocent little girls on their way home from  
school, I won't allow it! I'm the pretty sailor soldier of the Moon, Sailor Cosmic  
Moon! And in the name of the Moon.."  
"And our planets," added the Chibi Scouts.  
"We'll punish you!" they finished. The youma continued to drain the little girl's  
energy and ignored the chibi scouts. The second generation of scouts sweatdropped.  
"Pluto Time and Space Cyclone!"  
The attack caught the youma off guard, and dropped the little girl. Chibi Jupiter  
caught the girl before she hit the pavement, and laid her down on a patch of grass.  
The youma looked extremely annoyed and shot vines at the chibi scouts. They all   
managed to dodge them.  
"Jupiter Tornadic Lightning Blast!"  
The youma narrowly dodged the attack and shot more vines, this time entrapping  
Chibi Uranus and Chibi Neptune.  
"Chibi Neptune!" Chibi Mars yelled in concern.  
"Chibi Uranus!" Chibi Venus yelled, worry clearly lacing her voice.  
Blue and yellow specks of energy began to drain out of Chibi Uranus, who had  
detransformed into Faith, and blue and aqua green specks of energy began to drain  
out of Chibi Neptune, who had also detransformed, and changed back into Hope.  
"Mars Spiritual Fire Incinorate!"  
"Venus Heart Beam Dissolve!"  
The two attacks snapped the vines, and set Hope and Faith free. Yellow, white, and  
blue specks of energy began to flow back into Faith, and blue, white, and aqua green  
specks of energy began to flow into Hope.  
Both girls felt a burst of energy and a new power phrase entered their minds.  
"Neptune Star Power.."  
"Uranus Star Power.."  
"MAKE-UP!"  
In an array of water and wind, the two supers sailor chibi senshi stood.  
"I'm the serene sailor soldier, guided by the planet of embrace, Neptune. I'm   
Sailor Chibi Neptune!"  
"I'm the sailor soldier of the wind, guided by the planet of the sky, Uranus. I'm   
Sailor Chibi Uranus!"  
"And in the name of Neptune, Uranus, and the Moon, we will punish you!" The two sailor  
scouts finished. The others looked on with pride as the remainder of their team powered-  
up.  
"Neptune Sea Storm Whirlpool!"  
"Uranus Turbulant Hurricane!"  
The two attacks combined and destroyed the youma upon contact.  
Shirina looked on in anger as the chibi scouts destroyed her youma. "You brats! I've  
had enough of your interfering!" Shirina yelled angrily as black energy began to build   
in her hands. The chibi scouts looked up in surprise when they heard the furious woman.  
The energy in Shirina's hands was released and sent flying at the chibi scouts. All the  
chibi scouts were hit, and were sprawled on the ground. They all groaned in pain, and  
stood up to attack.  
"Mercury Freezing Snowstorm!"  
"Venus Heart Beam Dissolve!"  
"Pluto Time and Space Cyclone!"  
"Saturn Glaive Avengence!"  
The volley of attacks hit Shirina, and she cursed.  
"Now Cosmic Moon!" Chibi Jupiter said and Cosmic Moon nodded.  
"Silver Star Moonlight Kiss!"  
Shirina screamed as she was destroyed by the attack. All the girls breathed a sigh of  
relief. The girls detransformed and started heading back towards the palace.  
Hope felt strange after detransforming. Suddenly, her legs gave out and she fell to   
her knees.  
Annika turned around and saw her on the ground. "Hope!" she called as she ran back   
towards her. The others turned around and gasped. A dark green aura was surrounding  
Hope. Hope's vision began to get blurry as she felt the energy leaving her body. She  
soon passed out and fell into Annika's arms.  
"We need to get her to Aunt Amy quick!" Faith said and Daisy picked up Hope. The   
girls quickly ran towards the palace.  
  
***  
  
"Excellent," Venedyla said as she saw the image of Hope in her crystal ball, "she will  
be mine soon." With that ending statement, she gave a sinister laugh, as she drained  
Hope of her energy.  
  
***  
  
Haruka, Michiru, and Faith were at Hope's bedside waiting for Amy to find out what was  
happening to Hope. Amy came in shaking her head.  
"She is somehow continually gettng her energy drained. I have tried to find the source,  
but my computer isn't picking anything up," Amy said grimly. Michiru and Haruka nodded  
solumnly and Faith's worried expression deepened.  
"Is there anyway we can stop the energy drain?" Faith asked anxiously. Amy shook her  
head sadly.  
"Not until we find the source." Michiru let out a strangled cry, and Haruka wrapped  
her arms around her. Faith's face went sheet white.  
"The only thing we can do for her right now is let her rest," Amy said. The other  
three nodded.  
  
Later that night, Faith was in the room with Hope. Amy had made an exception, and let  
Faith stay with her for the time being. Faith looked up at Hope from her homework. For  
the second time that day, she went sheet white. Hope's body was fading!  
"Haruka-papa! Michiru-mama! Aunt Amy!" she screamed. The three adults quickly bolted  
into the room. When they saw Hope, they gasped. Within seconds, Hope's body disappeared.  
"Hope!" Faith screamed as her hand when to the place where her sister had been. For one  
of the first times in Faith's life, she broke down and cried.  
  
***  
  
"I have you now," Venedyla said aloud as the sprawled form of Hope slowly appeared on  
the sapphire floor of her throne room.  
  
***  
  
End of Chapter 5 


	6. Chapter Six

Konnichi-wa minna-san!! Here is the next part of my story. Enjoy ^_^   
  
Disclaimer- I don't own sailor moon, and the chibi scouts, with the exception   
or Rini, belong to Angel Raye.   
  
*~**~*   
The Bond of Twins   
By: Starlight Angel   
*~**~*   
  
Recap:   
  
Faith looked up at Hope from her homework. For the second time that day,   
she went sheet white. Hope's body was fading!   
"Haruka-papa! Michiru-mama! Aunt Amy!" she screamed. The three adults   
quickly bolted into the room. When they saw Hope, they gasped. Within   
seconds, Hope's body disappeared.   
"Hope!" Faith screamed as her hand went to the place where her sister had   
been. For one of the first times in Faith's life, she broke down and cried.   
  
***   
  
"I have you now," Venedyla said aloud as the sprawled form of Hope slowly   
appeared on the sapphire floor of her throne room.   
  
  
  
*****   
Chapter Six   
*****   
  
"Hope..." Faith sobbed with her face in her hands. Haruka and Michiru went   
up to her and embraced her. Michiru had tears streaming down her face, and   
Haruka had a mixed look of grief and anger on her face.   
Haruka suddenly walked to the other side of the room, her hands balled up   
into fists. "Whoever did this will pay!" Haruka screamed in rage as she   
punched the wall. Michiru gave Haruka a sad smile as she held a sobbing   
Faith.   
"Haruka, calm down. You aren't doing anyone any good by raving and ranting,"   
Michiru reprimended. "What we need to do is call everyone for a scout meeting."   
"I already called for one," Amy said from the doorway. Michiru and Haruka   
looked at her surprised, forgetting that Amy was in the room.   
"Then we must go and report this," Michiru said with a steady voice. Faith   
looked up at her through teary eyes.   
"We have to find her Michiru-mama," Faith said through her tears, "I want my   
sister back." Haruka walked up to them and put her arm around Faith.   
"Don't worry, we'll find her," Haruka said, "but now, you need to sleep, and I   
don't want to hear any excuses. The older scouts and I will find Hope." Faith   
nodded solumnly, she knew better then to argue with her Haruka-papa.   
"Okay," Faith grumbled and wiped her tears. With that, Haruka, Michiru, and   
Faith started to head towards their quarters.   
  
"Have you gotten a reading on her, Amy?" Michiru asked at the scout meeting.   
"Not yet," Amy replied, not looking up from her computer. Haruka sat down   
in a chair, looking about the room. Raye had just left to do a fire reading, and   
Annika was helping her. The rest of the senshi were standing around the room   
waiting for Amy to get a reading on Hope.   
"I wonder how she could just disappear the way she did," Hotaru mused aloud.   
Serenity's eyes began to water.   
"The only time I've seen that happen was when your starseeds were taken," the   
queen said as a few tears streamed down her face. Michiru stared at her in horror.   
"It couldn't be... could it?" she asked shakily.   
"I don't think that's what happened," Haruka said, "she would have disappeared   
a lot sooner than she did." The others nodded in agreement.   
"I found her," Amy said, "but her energy level is very low, we need to get to her   
as quickly as possible." Michiru and Haruka nodded in agreement.   
"Where is she Amy?" Haruka asked.   
"She's on a distant star in this galaxy," Amy replied, "we'll need to teleport there,   
with the children. We won't have enough power if we don't."   
"Let's go get the children and Raye," Mina said and everyone nodded and headed   
towards their quarters.   
  
***   
  
Darkness. That's all she saw, and she was cold all over. Hope drowsilly opened   
her eyes. It was still dark. "Where am I," she asked herself aloud.   
"In my domain," a soft, but sinister voice answered. Hope gasped.   
'That sounds like the voice in my dream,' she thought. More light seeped into the   
room and she could see the dais, the two thrones, and the siloette of a woman.   
"Who.. who are you?" Hope asked with a quiver in her voice. The woman stood   
up.   
"I am Venedyla, Princess of the Dark Star," the woman answered.   
"You're the one who sent all the youmas," Hope stated coldly. Venedyla smirked.   
"Smart kid," she said while she stood up.   
"Why have you brought me here?" Hope asked.   
"You'll find out soon enough," she answered as she put her right hand in front of her,   
and a dark blue ball of energy began to form. Hope tried to get up from her spot on   
the floor, but she was too weak. The energy flew at Hope, and she screamed as it   
enveloped her. Venedyla gave an evil laugh as Hope's form began to change. Hope   
began to age and her hair lengthened and changed to a navy blue. When the navy blue   
light faded, a tall woman stood where Hope once had. Her straight navy blue hair fell   
to her waist, and she wore a silver dress, which resembled Michiru's princess dress,   
and her eyes were a solid blue, with a little dark blue where her pupils should be.   
"Welcome to my realm Dark Lady," Venedyla said with an evil grin as the former   
Hope knelt before her.   
"It is a pleasure to be of service, Princess."   
  
***   
  
End of Chapter Six   
  
A.N- Gomen that this chapter was so short, but I promise the next (and final) chapter   
will be the longest one yet. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Konnichi-wa minna-san!! Here is the last part of my story. Enjoy ^_^  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own sailor moon, and the chibi scouts, with the exception  
of Rini, belong to Angel Raye.  
  
*~**~*  
The Bond of Twins  
By: Starlight Angel  
*~**~*  
  
Chapter Seven  
*****  
  
"Is everyone ready?" Sailor Mercury asked as the two generations of sailor scouts.  
Everyone nodded.  
"SAILOR TELEPORT!!!"  
In a flash of multicolored lights, the sailor scouts were gone.  
  
***  
  
"Kirai, Zetsubou, and Kodoku, come forth," Venedyla ordered. Three flashes of light  
could be seen, and two men and a woman appeared. One man had purple hair, the other  
black, and the woman had sky blue hair. The three figures bowed before their princess.  
"You called for us princess?" the purple-haired man asked as he stepped forward.  
"I did, Zetsubou, I have a mission for you three," Venedyla said in a calm voice, "I'm   
expecting visitors. I need you three to take their energy."  
"As you wish mistress," the black-haired man, Kodoku, said as he bowed to her again.  
With that, the three disappeared. A sinister giggle could be heard.  
"You know they will fail, ne?" a light voice asked Venedyla. Venedyla smirked.  
"That's what I'm counting on."  
  
***  
  
The original and chibi senshi arrived at their destination in a flash of white light. They   
found themselves in a torch-lite hallway. The floor was made of black marble, and the  
walls seemed to be made of a silverish-blue crystal. Despite the beauty of the castle they  
were in, it held an evil aura. A cool wind seemed to filter the hallway, and it made the  
senshi shiver with cold, as well as the negative energy it carried.  
"So this is the place," Uranus said as Mercury and Chibi Mercury tried to find a reading  
on Hope.  
"Yes, this is the Ceralean Palace," Venus said, "Artimus has told me a lot about this place.  
It's rumored to have the ability to heal or destroy anything within it's walls. It will heal if the   
ruler has a pure heart and wills it to do so, but if not, they will be able to destroy or infect   
anything within the palace. The source of this power is said to be in the throne room, and   
if we are to find the enemy, it will be there." The others looked at Venus in wonder. As  
they walked, they hit a branch in the hallway. There were three ways they could go, right,  
left, and straight. Mercury and Chibi Mercury's expressions suddenly went grim.  
"I can't find Hope's energy anywhere," Chibi Mercury said. The others looked at her in  
shock. Mercury nodded in agreement.  
"It seems that something has happened since I found her energy on Earth," Mercury stated.  
"Then we should find the throne room," Neptune said, "we'll confront the enemy, and find  
out what became of Hope." The others nodded in agreement.  
"We should split up to search the palace more quickly," Mars said.  
"I agree," Venus said, "we'll split up into three groups. Mars, Chibi Mars, Uranus,  
Jupiter, and Chibi Jupiter will be in one group, Chibi Saturn, Mercury, Chibi Pluto, Cosmic   
Moon, and Neptune will be in the second, and Chibi Mercury, Chibi Uranus, Chibi Venus,   
Saturn, and I will be in the third." The senshi nodded, broke into groups, and went through   
seperate coradors.  
  
***  
  
Mars, Chibi Mars, Uranus, Jupiter and Chibi Jupiter walked down the right coridor. The  
hallway was full of portraits and statues. On them, were pictures of former rulers of the  
Ceralean Kingdom.  
Kodoku appeared behind them. He began to form a ball of black energy in his hands.  
Mars and Chibi Mars stopped suddenly. They turned around and saw the black-haired  
man. Kodoku sent the black energy at them. They all dodged the attack, and Uranus  
powered up.  
"WORLD SHAKING!"  
The attack hit him, and he stammered back in surprise and pain.  
"How dare you!" he screamed, enraged. He gathered another energy blast, and sent it at  
Chibi Jupiter. Chibi Jupiter didn't jump out of the way in time, and the dark energy hit her.  
The black energy surrounded her and began to drain her energy. Chibi Jupiter screamed in  
pain. Jupiter powered up.  
"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!"  
This attack injured Kodoku, and the dark energy that surrounded Chibi Jupiter disappeared,  
and she fell to the floor. Jupiter cradled her daugther in her arms, and the other three powered  
up to attack.  
"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"  
"MARS SPIRITUAL FIRE INCINERATE!"  
"SPACE SWORD BLASTER!"  
The combined attacks were too strong for Kodoku to withstand, and he was destroyed as  
his screams filled the air.  
With him destroyed, they continued their way down the coridor, with Chibi Jupiter leaning  
on her mother for support the whole way.  
  
***  
  
Chibi Saturn, Mercury, Chibi Pluto, Cosmic Moon, and Neptune continued to go straight.  
This hallway was full of doors on both sides. They checked a few of the rooms, and found  
that these were the living quarters for those in the palace, though no life could be found within  
them.  
Kirai suddenly appeared behind them and followed them for a while. Neptune had an uneasy  
feeling, and turned around. Kirai gave her an evil smirk, and flipped her sky blue hair over her  
shoulder.  
"I see we have visitors," Kirai said. The other senshi turned around surprised, and Neptune  
glared at her.  
"Where's my daughter?" Neptune asked in a cold voice.  
"Who? I know of no one's child in the palace," Kirai said with mock innocence.  
"If you won't tell us where she is, we'll have to force it out of you," Neptune said as she powered  
up.  
"DEEP SUBMERGE!"  
Kirai dodged the attack and sent a ball of sky blue energy at Neptune. The ball of energy   
engulfed her, and she screamed in pain as the energy blast drained her energy.  
"How dare you attack a worried parent, In the name of parents everywhere, we'll punish you,"  
Cosmic Moon said, and the others powered up.  
"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!"  
"SATURN GLAIVE AVENGENCE!"  
"PLUTO TIME AND SPACE CYCLONE!"  
The attacks hit Kirai, and she screamed in pain. The blue energy surrounding Neptune   
disappeared. "Now Cosmic Moon," Neptune screamed weakly. Cosmic Moon nodded.  
"SILVER STAR MOONLIGHT KISS!"  
The attack hit the already weak Kirai, and with another scream of pain, she was destroyed.  
When she disappeared, they continued down the hallway.  
  
***  
  
Chibi Mercury, Chibi Uranus, Chibi Venus, Saturn, and Venus went down the left coridor.  
This coridor was filled with carvings in the walls. It was a strange site, the carvings were very  
intricate, and beautiful, but there seemed to be a black mist floating inside the walls. Chibi  
Uranus walked ahead of the group with an anxious look on her face.  
'We have to find Hope,' she thought sadly, 'if we don't find her, I don't know what I'll do.'  
Zetsubou watched the group of senshi as they walked through the coridor. 'This will be a  
piece of cake,' he thought to himself. He fired a ball of purple energy at the group, and hit  
Chibi Venus and Chibi Mercury. They screamed in pain as their energy began to drain from  
their bodies. The other senshi in the group turned around, and saw the purple-haired man.  
Saturn, Venus, and Chibi Uranus powered up to attack him.  
"SILENCE GLAIVE SURPRISE!"  
"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"  
"URANUS TURBULANT HURRICANE!"  
The three attacks caught the man off guard, and he screamed in pain. The purple energy   
surrounding Chibi Venus, and Chibi Mercury vanished, and they stood weakly.  
"Where's my sister?" Chibi Uranus demanded as she stood in front of the group. The man  
just gave her an evil smirk.  
"Why would I know where your sister is?" the man antagonized. This annoyed Chibi Uranus  
as well as the rest of the group.  
"Where is she?" Chibi Uranus repeated, irritated. Zetsubou only laughed.  
"What makes me think I'll tell you where she is?" he asked. This only irritated the group  
further. Chibi Venus lost her temper, and powered up.  
"VENUS HEART BEAM DISSOLVE!"  
The attack caught him completely off guard, and he flew against the wall.  
"Thanks, Chibi Venus. I'll go ahead and look for Hope, you guys take care of this jerk,"   
Chibi Uranus said as she ran ahead of the group to look for her sister.  
  
***  
  
"They have failed," the soft voice said. Venedyla nodded.  
"Of course they did, they served their purpose," Venedyla said coldly. The figure sitting  
next to her smirked.  
"At least they gathered quite a bit of energy from our visitors," the figure said. Venedyla  
nodded as she held a multi-colored ball of energy in the palm of her hand.  
"Extremely powerful energy," Venedyla said as she examined the energy sphere. The   
figure watched the energy that swirled in the sphere. Aqua colored energy caught her eye  
and her eyes went clear for a moment.  
"Michiru-mama," the figure whispered, and then her eyes went dark once again. She   
shook her head. 'What happened to me just then?' the figure thought to herself.  
  
***  
  
Chibi Uranus continud to run through the halls. 'She's around here somewhere, I know she  
is, I can feel her presence, even if the computers aren't picking her up, I can sense her,' she  
thought as the scenery passed more rapidly with every step. In a few moments, she reached  
the end of the hallway, and a tall door stood before her. She stopped, and reached for the  
doorhandle and opened it. She looked inside, and noticed that there was no light. She  
opened the door wider, and stepped in. The door slammed shut behind her.  
Chibi Uranus walked blindly in the dark room, she could hear the clicking of her boots on  
the marble floor.  
"I see you made it little one," a cold voice said from her right. Faith turned in that direction.  
A little bit of light filtered through the room to reveal two figures. One of the figures had   
ankle-length, silverish-blue hair, and the other had waist-length, navy blue hair.  
"Who are you?" Chibi Uranus demanded. The navy blue haired woman giggled sinisterly.  
"Why Chibi Uranus, I'm surprised that you don't know who she is," Venedyla said, "You've  
known eachother since your birth, in fact, she's the one you're here to find." Chibi Uranus  
stared at her with a confused look on her face. The women stepped into the light, and Faith's  
eyes opened wide when she realized who the navy-haired woman was.  
"Hope?!" Chibi Uranus exclaimed.  
"I'm afraid you must be mistaken," the blue-haired woman said, "I'm Anrui-hime, otherwise  
known as Dark Lady." Venedyla smirked.  
"You've brainwashed her!" Chibi Uranus screamed as tears began to form in her eyes. 'I  
remember when Rini told me that she was turned into Black Lady in the past, and this... this  
monster has done the same to my sister.' Venedyla laughed.  
"Not exactly, but very close," she said, "I turned the energy that I had taken from her, and   
changed it from positive energy to negative energy. This way, the energy would be welcomed   
back into her weak body, and the negative energy would plant negative thoughts and occurances   
in her memory, and make her forget the positive ones. I also added some of my sister's memories  
to her energy, to make her think that she was her, as well as take upon her appearence," a hurt   
expression could be seen in her eyes as she said this, but it disappeared almost as quickly as it   
had appeared.  
Faith stood there in shock at what she was being told. 'She made her think she was someone  
else!' she thought, stunned. Anger flashed through Faith's eyes. 'How could she? I'll get my   
sister back if it's the last thing I do!' With this thought, she powered up.  
"URANUS TURBULANT HURRICANE!"  
The attack went straight for Venedyla. Venedyla smirked. She put her hand in front of her,   
and the energy was absorbed. Faith stepped back in shock. She saw the energy from her attack  
in Venedyla's palms. Easily, Venedyla shot the energy back at Chibi Uranus, and Chibi Uranus  
flew back and hit the opposite wall. Faith screamed in pain, and fell to the floor.  
A sad look crossed Dark Lady's face as Faith's screams echoed the nearly empty room.  
"Faith!" she screamed as her eyes cleared. She began to run towards her, but Venedyla shot a  
black ball of energy at her, and she dropped to her knees. Her eye clouded up again, but not  
before a tear streaked down her face.  
Faith watched the display before her, and her determination to save her sister grew. 'Hope's  
trapped in there, and Venedyla is keeping her prisoner.' Faith's anger grew as she saw the tear  
that made it's way down Hope's cheek. "I won't let you keep her prisoner in her own body!"  
Faith screamed furiously as she powered up.  
"EARTHQUAKE TREMORS!"  
The attack caught Venedyla off guard, and was sent sprawling to the ground.  
"You little brat!" Venedyla screamed as she sent a green energy blast towards Chibi Uranus.  
It hit Chibi Uranus, and began to drain her energy. Soon, she felt her transformation melt away,  
and she was once again in her civilian cloths.  
Dark Lady's eyes began to change from clear to clouded as she watched the scene before her.  
'You must help her,' a voice in her head said to her.  
'Who said that?' Dark Lady thought.  
'My name is Anrui, my memories were placed in your mind. I've been trapped in the palace  
walls for a few years, and I'm the reason Venedyla has been acting this way, she thinks that I  
am dead,' the voice answered, 'you must stop her from killing your sister Hope, if she does, then  
you won't be able to become yourself again.'  
Hope's eyes cleared, and she sent a ball of powerful blue energy at Venedyla. Venedyla shrieked  
in pain and surprise as she turned to see where it had come from. Faith felt her energy be returned  
to her. She looked up to see her sister smiling warmly at her.  
Hope heard a slight tapping noise from behind the thrones. To her utter surprise, she saw Anrui  
standing behind the clear, sapphire wall. She ran towards it, and touched the walls. She felt a rush  
of pure energy rush into her, and she began to change form once again. She shrank to her normal  
size, and her hair shortened and changed back to its normal shade. The sign of Neptune appeared  
on her forehead, and the dress she wore changed from silver into seagreen. Hope felt the wall   
shatter, and Anrui ran out of the hole and towards her sister.  
"Anrui-chan?" Venedyla asked as tears filled her eyes. Anrui nodded and embraced her sister.  
Hope and Faith watched this occurance with amazement, and soon did the same.  
"Hope, I'm so glad you're okay," Faith said tearfully. Hope just nodded and cried tears of   
happiness. Light suddenly filled the once dark and gloomy room, and the doors unlocked and  
the other senshi ran in. Uranus and Neptune ran to their daughters and embraced them.  
"What happened?" Sailor Saturn asked as she saw the happy scene. Venus gave a knowing  
smile.  
"The ruler's heart has changed, and everything has been purified," Venus said.  
  
***  
  
"Thank you everyone," Hope said right after she and the other senshi had teleported home,   
"especially you Faith, if you hadn't come, I don't think I would have ever been able to escape  
from the negative energy."  
"Hey, that's what sisters and best friends are for," Faith said as she and Hope headed towards  
their quarters. Haruka and Michiru walked up behind them.  
"We're all glad to have you back, safe and sound," Haruka said, and Michiru nodded in agreement.  
"But now, since you haven't finished your homework, you better get to work on it," Michiru said  
to Hope and Faith. Both girls and Haruka sweatdropped.  
'I guess life is back to normal now,' Hope thought as she and her family walked into their quarters.  
  
***  
  
The End  
  
A/N: So, what'd you think? Please let me know! 


End file.
